tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Razorclaw (SG)
This page is for the heroic Decepticon Predacon. For his evil counterpart, see Razorclaw. :Doctor Razorclaw is a heroic Decepticon Predacon from the "Shattered Glass" universe. Formerly a science professor at Tyrest University, Razorclaw was forced to flee into the Manganese Mountains with two of his students, Divebomb and Rampage, when the evil Autobots destroyed the campus. Known for unconventional thinking, he patiently retaught himself and his Predacon refugees to be the ultimate hunters. Though eventually stories were told of the beastly shadows that haunted the Manganese Mountains, that did not stop a few curious Transformers from seeking out Razorclaw's legendary wisdom. Though Razorclaw is now a creature of violence, he welcomes all who approach seeking knowledge. Description Robot Mode Professor Razorclaw is a small, lithe figure of upright bearing and great sophistication. His black helmet is slicked back in the old Tyrest fashion, and teeth-like spikes on either side of his face hint of his more savage alternate mode. In battle a silver faceplate and blue visor protects his features, but otherwise his optics are alert and warm, and he sports a neat black-metal goatee. Razorclaw’s body is compact and functional, and he is light on his feet no matter the terrain. A sonic sword hangs at his waist, alongside a pair of sonic blasters. A small red Decepticon sigil is imprinted on his waspish chest. His quiet, polite manner seems disarming at first, but the perceptive among you can sense an animalistic predator lurking beneath Razorclaw’s polished genteel surface. Wolf Mode Before you stands a golden turbo-wolf, who takes in his surroundings with an alert, intelligent air. He seems surefooted no matter the terrain, and his teeth and claws look fierce even as his deep blue optics twinkle with both playfulness and danger. History Shattered Expectations Razorclaw, along with Starscream, intercepted Goldbug's villainous Autobots when they infiltrated a Pretender facility. After Jazz noted that the shrink ray hadn't destroyed the Predacons, Goldbug sent Grimlock at them. Razorclaw was able to call in the Mayhem Suppression Squad for backup. Shattered Glass Razorclaw and his fellow Predacons were first seen in the Decepticons' Polyhex war room, where the Decepticons were orchestrating their attack on the Ark. MUX History Razorclaw and the rest of the Predacons prowl the Manganese Mountains, stalking and killing any Autobots that dare venture into their territory. They seek to face Sky Lynx in a fair fight, but so far the former Autobot commander has eluded them. When Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Firestar ventured into the Shattered Glass universe, Razorclaw was there to meet them. He helped Trion track his nemesis, only to find the trail led to Polyhex. Realizing that Cyclonus had allied himself with the Old One, Trion returned to the Temple of Knowledge while Razorclaw contacted Starscream in an attempt to help against Cyclonus. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron and attacked the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Professor Razorclaw joined Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Notes Razorclaw silently mourns the death of two of his favorite (if difficult and challenging) students, Headstrong and Tantrum. Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters